Cantarella
by fandubermiku01
Summary: Mírame otra vez, enamórate, a mi mundo ven y piérdete. Esto no es mas que un simple juego de seducción; pero en todo juego hay un perdedor ¿Quien ganara esta vez? El que se enamore primero pierde... ¿Estarás dispuesto a todo? Es un GerIta y contendrá LEMON... fic song. Dedicado a: incestyaoilady
1. Prologo

_**DISCLAIMER: HETALIA no me pertenece**_

_***Cantarella***_

Todo el día había sido monotemático y eso que esta noche se festejaría una gran y lujosa fiesta en aquel palacio de los Vargas.

Los dos príncipes se alistaban rápidamente en sus cuartos o bueno, al menos uno de ellos lo estaba haciendo, ya que esta noche se presentarían como futuros dueños de aquel gran imperio.

Ser de la realeza no es cosa fácil. Nunca se tiene tiempo para pensar o consentirse a uno mismo… lo único que debes hacer, es pensar en el bienestar del pueblo. Un príncipe debe imponer respeto y elegancia, debe cuidar cada palabra y movimiento, debe estar al tanto de todas las personas y hacerlas creer que son importantes en la vida de uno. Ser la persona más respetada y deseada es muy difícil, tratando de mantener la compostura en los momentos tediosos… complaciendo en todo a los demás… _vivir una mentira_.

Aquel lugar estaba tan resplandeciente que daba miedo, el silencio reinaba y un aroma a vainilla mezclado con picante canela, inundaba el lugar… ese aroma tan característico de un hermoso chico, aquel al que llamaban ¨_princesa_¨ y eso hería cada vez más la autoestima del principito.

Feliciano Vargas, el menor de los hermanos, se encontraba aun en cama. Su mente divagaba y miraba distraídamente hacia el techo, como si tuviera algo interesante que ofrecer… el hermoso chico de cabello castaño cobrizo no quería asistir a la fiesta.

Por otra parte, Ludwig Beilschmidt terminaba por alistarse para el baile… odiaba el tener que asistir a esas fiestas, pero eso era mejor que estar con su hermano y soportar sus tonterías todo el día. El rubio tenía una horrible personalidad o al menos es lo que los demás decían; solía ser muy serio y solitario, alejaba a las personas fácilmente y no era como si a él le importara tener compañía… es mejor estar solo.

La noche no tardo en llegar y con ella, una gran luna que alumbraba el lugar. El príncipe de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el mar, bajo de su habitación tranquilamente, vestido con sus mejores galas. En todo el lugar se podía ver el dinero derrochado en aquel palacio… candelabros de cristal, estatuas y pinturas costosas adornaban las paredes, alfombra roja que caía desde el segundo piso… todo era tan elegante.

Todos tenían un antifaz… Ludwig llevaba uno azul con pedrería fina.

Las personas se acercaban para saludarlo, pero el simplemente asentía e ignoraba aquellas palabras… toda esa gente era tan hipócrita, solo buscando el dinero que otros tenían. De vez en cuando llegaba a intercambiar palabras con señores cultos, esas pláticas existenciales siempre le habían gustado y más cuando se habla sobre estrategias militares.

De un momento a otro todos los invitados comenzaron a correr hacia una de las entradas. El rubio volvió la mirada curioso por aquel comportamiento…

_Eso… ¿Era un chico?_

De estatura baja, cuerpo delgado y fino, su piel parecía tan suave como la seda… su cuerpo era tan frágil, que cualquiera pensaría que esta hecho de cristal. A pesar de ser hombre, caminaba con gracia y elegancia, el movimiento de sus caderas hechizaría a cualquiera.

Su rostro se veía tan puro e inocente. Sus mejillas rosadas asían resaltar sus ojos color miel… su nariz asía juego con la delicadeza de este… labios tan rosados y perfectos, hacían la invitación perfecta a la lujuria.

Un singular mechón en forma de caracol adornaba su cabello en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

–El príncipe Vargas siempre me deja sin palabras– comento una señora a Ludwig –es una lastima que ya este comprometido. Eso es tan triste, espero que su hermano lo pueda hacer feliz–

El rubio comenzó a caminar a la dirección de aquella criatura. A pesar de que la gente se ponía en su camino y trataba de comenzar una conversación, el las ignoraba ya que su mente solo divagaba ¿Él era el príncipe del que tanto hablaban? En su mente, una voz interrumpía aquella concentración con preguntas que él no podía entender… tenia la impresión de que ya se habían visto anteriormente ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

–Señor Beilschmidt– Kiku Honda. Un chico de cabellos negros y cortos, de apariencia seria y un poco soñolienta, toco el hombro del ya mencionado príncipe –permítame presentarle al señorito–

Aquel chico y amigo de la infancia, intervino en los planes de seducción de Ludwig. Los dos caminaron tranquilamente, sin intercambiar palabra alguna… ya tendrían tiempo para charlar.

Mientras tanto, Feliciano terminaba por rechazar otro mas de sus pretendientes, pero claro… de una manera formal y disimulada. Unos ojos penetrantes captaron su atención, volteo para ver de quien se trataba… aquella mirada le provocaba demasiado nerviosismo y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al ver a su ¨_tutor_¨ acercarse con otro chico.

El príncipe era demasiado atractivo… sus ojos azules hechizarían a cualquiera, su cabello dorado como los rayos del sol hacían contraste con aquel antifaz, su piel parecía ser suave… esas facciones tan varoniles hacían que el castaño se estremeciera.

–Italia– hablo el tutor tranquilamente –te presento a lord Ludwig Beilschmidt, él se quedara algunos días en el palacio–

–Es un placer– el rubio tomo una de las manos de Feliciano y la beso.

Después de aquel beso tan imprevisto, Italia pudo notar como sensualmente aquel chico pasaba su lengua por los labios… aquella expresión de interés lo dejo en blanco.

–El placer es mio– el castaño volteo a ver al peli negro, pero este seguía hablando con otros invitados. Trato de contener aquel titubeo y no sonrojarse demasiado… eso significaría que estaba alagado por sus acciones tan vulgares y él no quería verse tan débil –Disculpe ¿Cuándo llego?–

–Hoy en la noche– el rubio seguía manteniendo aquella posición tan fría… como si no hubiese pasado nada.

–Lamento no haber estado ahí para recibirlo– se disculpo Feliciano con una pequeña sonrisa –he estado un poco ocupado–

–No se preocupe–

Cuando aquella conversación acabo, el príncipe de ojos color avellana suspiro aliviado… no podía seguir dialogando con esa persona. En su mente algo le advertía, algo le decía que ese chico era peligroso… pero a su vez sentía que era alguien muy cercano, alguien conocido… alguien al que podría tenerle confianza.

Ludwig estaba satisfecho por su avance, el había notado el nerviosismo en las palabras de Feliciano y eso lo atraía mas a él. Sus días en aquel palacio serian más divertidos de lo que él pensaba, aunque algo se interponía en sus planes de seducción y eso era el matrimonio arreglado, además de que contaba con pocos días de visita… tenia que ser hábil con sus palabras si quería ganarse la confianza de aquel ángel.

El baile acabo y el rubio fue guiado hasta su habitación, en donde su martirio comenzaba a crecer. No podía sacarse a aquel niño de la cabeza. Tenia que hacerlo suyo antes de que se retirara de nuevo a su reino… saco de su maletín, una hermosa mascara blanca que cubría perfectamente la mitad de sus facciones y un sombrero negro para ocultar su cabello.

Iba a seducir y enamorar al príncipe lentamente… solo tenia que atravesar con cautela aquellos pacillos.

* * *

**_Bueno, es mi primer fic. de Hetalia y tengo que decirles que amo el GerIta *-* sean buenos conmigo ¿vale? y denle oportunidad a mi tonta historia jejejejjeje acepto todo tipo de criticas, pero no me digan groserías ¿ne~? Esto es solo la introduccion, por eso es tan cortita jajajajaja, yo acostumbro escribir mucho, pero bueno..._**

_**¡Esto es para ti amiga: incestyaoilady! ¡Animo amiga y sigue escribiendo plis… :3!** _


	2. Visita Nocturna

**Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, no me pertenece porque aun no me caso con el -w-, pero ya casi… yo les aviso cuando es la boda :p**

**Advertencias: Habrá Lemon e incesto de los Italianos, faltas de ortografía y muchas tonterías por parte de esta servidora… sin mas que decir, ¡Disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

***FLASH-BACK***

_Ludwig había recibido una invitación para asistir al baile de presentación de los Vargas, y ya que había heredado el titulo de su padre después de que falleciera en la guerra, decidió asistir para perder un poco el tiempo. Había llegado al palacio esa misma noche, unas horas antes del baile y eso le daba el tiempo suficiente para alistarse. Fue recibido por su amigo de la infancia y ahora tutor de los príncipes: Kiku Honda… el que le dio su más sincero pésame ante la muerte del anterior rey de Alemania._

–_Disculpe a los príncipes por favor, el mayor de los Vargas salió a comprar las argollas de compromiso y el príncipe Feliciano se ha estado alistando para su matrimonio, así que no pudieron venir a recibirlo– aclaro el chico de cabellos negros con una simple reverencia._

–_Entiendo– dijo el rubio con expresión seria._

_Había escuchado mucho sobre aquella pareja, pero no le importaba realmente. Su hermano Gilbert, le había dicho que alguna vez en su infancia se habían conocido… ya que el príncipe Ludwig era muy alegre y amigable en esos tiempos, fue amigo de la ¨princesa¨ por una corta etapa._

_Aunque el no recordaba ni siquiera su rostro o personalidad… también era posible que el príncipe de ojos color miel, no lo recordara._

_Fue guiado hasta su habitación y ahí acomodo sus maletas… saco su violín y miro unas partituras._

***FIN FLASH-BACK***

La brisa era cálida y la luna estaba en su esplendor. La mente de Feliciano se revolvía, él estaba inquieto… tenia un nudo en la garganta. Disfrutaba de la vista con la ventana abierta, esperaba algo o a alguien… que lo rescatara de aquel infierno.

–_Italia, esto es por el bien de nuestro reino_– esas palabras resonaban fuertemente en los recuerdos del castaño –_Romano esta muy feliz con la boda_–

Como quisiera poder saltar de aquella ventana y escapar hacia otro lugar; tal vez podría ir a alguna aldea pequeña y cosechar esos deliciosos tomates que tanto le gustaban o también podría ir a otro reino y pedir trabajo como sirvienta… eso le sentaba muy bien, pero de nada servían aquellos pensamientos, sabia que debía cumplir con su deber.

Por otra parte el príncipe de cabellos dorados se encontraba deambulando por aquellos pasillos, sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a un gran jardín rodeado por rosas blancas y azules… corto algunas y las guardo antes de seguir con su camino. Al pasar por las grandes ventanas, miraba de reojo, esperando encontrar la habitación del principito… pero ninguna se acercaba.

Ya se había dado por vencido… tal vez seria buena idea intentarlo en el desayuno; pero la fragancia que desprendía un cuarto en específico hizo que se acercara, no perdía nada con asomarse por unos momentos.

Al apartar una cortina color verde, se dio cuenta de una hermosa figura iluminada por la luz de la luna, estaba recostaba sobre blancas sabanas de seda. El chico entro cuidadosamente para no perturbar el sueño de ese ángel, reviso su sombrero, su abrigo, su mascara… debía estar todo en orden, todo perfecto.

Observo por algunos segundos, el semblante tan angelical e inocente del príncipe… ¡Valla! Hasta dormido era realmente provocativo.

¿Ahora que debía hacer? Esos labios semi abiertos le indicaban que debía hacerlo suyo… pero no quería violarlo. Si iba a tener su cuerpo, seria con su consentimiento… eso seria una verdadera victoria, además de que seria más placentero y excitante. La fuerza bruta en este caso no serviría de nada.

El rubio ya no pudo soportar la presión y decidió seguir a sus instintos salvajes. Se sentó a un lado del castaño e inhalo su fragancia tan embriagante y adictiva… se pregunto a que sabría cada centímetro de su piel, sus labios, tenia tantas ganas de besar aquellos perfectos labios rojos en forma de corazón.

Muy despacio, cuidadosamente… se acercó a su rostro y fue posando sus labios sobre los del principito.

_¨Italia_¨ como le decían de cariño al chico de ojos color avellana, no acostumbraba dormir con la ventana cerrada, ya que tener a la luna como testigo de sus oraciones y suplicas le hacia mantenerse tranquilo. Normalmente cualquier ruido o cosa extraña asía que se despertara rápidamente… pero esta vez tenia el sueño mas relajante de todos, aquel que siempre le brindaba mucha paz y tranquilidad, en donde se encontraba una hermosa pradera llena de flores silvestres… con aquel chico de ojos azules.

Algo suave se poso sobre la boca de Feliciano, provocando que abriera rápidamente los ojos e incorporándose con rapidez, ahogo un grito… miro aquel extraño con mascara blanca. La luz de la luna solo brindaba la luz necesaria para ver unos cuantos mechones de cabello rubio y ojos azules, profundos y fríos como el mar.

La mirada de aquel desconocido asía que el príncipe Vargas se estremeciera, tenia miedo y confusión...

–¿Quién es usted?– pregunto el castaño con voz demandante, sorprendentemente sonó mucho mas valiente de lo que estaba –¡Llamare a los guardias!–

Solo estaba el silencio, de un momento a otro, el enmascarado tomo al príncipe y cubrió su boca… su fuerza era sorprendente, no había mas remedio que ceder a lo que pediría, el chiste es no salir lastimado.

–No lo hare daño príncipe– una voz ronca interrumpió los pensamientos del pobre chico –te soltare, si prometes comportarte–

Feliciano asintió frenéticamente… el intruso se acercó a la ventana, la luz de la luna lo ilumino mágicamente, dándole un aspecto elegante y varonil. El rubio llevaba una camisa blanca con corbata roja, un traje fino y abrigo negro. Su sombrero describía una forma de "v" detrás de su cabeza… a Feliciano no le agrado para nada ser la presa de aquel animal, que tenia tanto deseo de el… en sus ojos se notaba la lujuria.

–¿Quién es usted?– pregunto mas tranquilo el castaño.

–No creo que sea el momento indicado para presentarme– dijo el enmascarado con voz insinuante.

Feliciano no podía negar que aquel tipo era demasiado atractivo, al menos las facciones que lograba ver, eran tan varoniles y a la vez tan finas y elegantes… de alguien de etiqueta.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?– esta vez su personalidad se hizo reflejar en su voz… temblorosa.

–Quiero apostar con usted majestad– el chico se inclino y se escucho una pequeña risa… que provoco el enrojecimiento de las mejillas de Feliciano –apuesto a que se rendirá antes del juego–

–No quiero hacer ningún tipo de apuesta– aclaro el castaño… aun con la mano temblorosa, señalo la ventana que seguía abierta –Vallase–

Ludwig miro por un largo tiempo los ojos avellana del príncipe, se podía ver el miedo en su mirada… parecía un pequeño cachorro acorralado. El rubio estaba asiendo las cosas mal, él no quería ganarse el miedo por parte de su gran tentación, si quería seducirlo debía hacerlo de la manera correcta…

–Ya sabes que es lo que quiero, no necesitas explicaciones; como ya dije, el juego apenas esta comenzando–

–Vete–

–Esta bien, ya me voy– el rubio metió su mano al saco y tomo con fuerza aquellas rosas azules que había recogido –Volveré pronto–

Saco aquellos pétalos azules y los soplo suavemente… se distribuyeron por aquella habitación mágicamente. Los ojos color miel del príncipe miraban con asombro lo que acaba de ocurrir. Ludwig tomo la única rosa intacta, aquella color blanco y la lanzó a sus pies.

El enmascarado sonrió sensualmente y se escabullo por aquella ventana.

–Sacro…– susurro Feliciano con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El principito no estaba seguro de lo que había visto… acaso él era su amado ¨_SIR*¨, _su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, e incluso el sombrero… todo era tan de él.

Tomo la rosa y la coloco cuidadosamente en un florero, mañana le cambiaria el agua y miraría por horas aquel regalo… no debía emocionarse, Sacro había muerto hace muchos años atrás así que era imposible que el intruso de esta noche fuera el, pero le emocionaba la idea de encontrar a alguien tan parecido… excepto por sus acciones tan vulgares e insolentes, pero a la misma ves tan sensuales y encantadoras.

Sus mejillas ardían al recordar aquel beso, de hecho ese fue su primer beso, había sido dulce a pesar de la fuerza ejercida sobre sus labios… se suponía que ese beso debía ser de Lovino y de nadie mas (N/G: el beso de Sacro Imperio Romano, no se toma en cuenta ¿vale? :D)

Debía informar mañana en la mañana, que un extraño había entrado a su habitación, pero no lo iba a hacer… quería volver a ver aquel enmascarado, quería conocer el peligro de estar con alguien así, quería saber de quien se trataba, quien tenia ese parecido con su primer amor…

_***Tal vez seria divertido jugar con alguien diferente… alguien que no fuera su hermano***_

* * *

**Bueno… les había dicho que escribía demasiado, pero estoy enferma TT_TT y las ideas de mi cabezota no se acomodan u/u**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi y no me dejen de leer… ahora responderé unos reviews para hacer tiempo :D**

**AmazingTamales03: ¡Mi escritora favorita comento en mi historia! KYAA! Casi lloro de emoción al ver tu comentario jejejejeje, soy solo una tonta principiante, pero me alegra que te haya gustado X3**

**Claudette de Lioncourt: Si… Ludwig no se anda con rodeos, es un hombre decidido que obtiene lo que quiere *-* espero que lo consiga, ya que quiero morir de hemorragias nasales mientras escribo *¬* (soné como una pervertida total jjejejejjeje :p)**

**Incestyaoilady: ¡Amiga! Ne~ que bueno que te gusto X3 espero con ansias tu nuevo fic *-* Feliciano es tan kawai y hermoso *-* Ludwig es tan sexi y a la vez tan recatado que hacen los dos la pareja perfecta! Responderé tu primera pregunta: este fic contiene itacest, así que Feliciano se va a casar con su hermano. 2do: lo llamo a veces Italia, por que así lo apodan de cariño, mas detalles… los agregare en el prox capi. 3ro: quiero poner un poco de Spamano, pero amo el incesto de los Italias *-* =W= así que será muy poco o nada, depende de lo que me diga mi cabeza loca jejejejejeje**

**MeryDSM: Gracias por tu comentario! X3 espero que te haya agradado la conti y les prometo que en el siguiente habrá mas GerIta… amo esta pareja *¬***

**Bueno… bye nye**


	3. Quiero concerte mas

_**incestyaoilady: si estas chateando no leas esto n.n no quiero que te pongas nerviosa y termines por aventarte del 5 piso (de donde quiera que estes XD) te lo digo por experiencia propia.**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz. Si me perteneciera ya habría hecho muchos capis de GerIta ve he he he he~**_

_**En este capi quiero hablar sobre la inocencia de Feliciano y sobre todo, lo difícil que es vivir siendo de la realeza (según mi parecer) también quiero que noten como se comporta Ludwig en el día y en la noche jejejejeje XD ok no. Creo que en un futuro pondré algo de gore, pero eso depende según mi estado de animo… hace poco conocí la historia de Luciano y quiero comentarles que eso me desanimo demasiado, lo vi hace unas semanas y aun no puedo olvidarlo; y de hecho nunca creí que odiaría demasiado a alguien ¡pero sorpresa! Odio tanto a Luciano que no estoy con ánimos de escribir ¿Por qué escribí este capi? Tenia que desahogarme, tenia que hacer que Feliciano este con Ludwig o bueno, en este fic es lo que quiero y en el que apenas subí llamado ¨Spice!¨ que es un itacest, también incluiré mucho GerIta, hasta que supere mi rencor… bueno, perdón por desahogarme con ustedes, pero no tengo a nadie mas a quien contarle ya que mis amigas no entenderían y mi familia no sabe que veo anime o yaoi y mucho menos que escribo historias :3 bueno… les dejo mis tonterías XD.**_

* * *

**(Feliciano POV)**

Al despertar, me mire en un gran espejo de cuerpo completo. Aun no podía entender el por que yo fui elegido. Mi hermano posiblemente no me vería en todo el día y podría aprovechar eso para usar las ropas que me gustan. Una de las mucamas alistaba un vestido rojo con holanes negros, la detuve con el movimiento de mi mano y saque un pantalón negro junto con una playera blanca de tela fina.

Sonreí al sacar mi corbata negra y la coloque cuidadosamente, aprobando mi aspecto.

―Pero, princesa― interrumpió la chica.

―Soy un príncipe y mi nombre es Feliciano Vargas― dije sonriendo tranquilamente ―pueden retirarse―

―Entendido, alteza―

Las dos se retiraron rápidamente, solo haciendo una reverencia y sonrojándose por mi atrevimiento. Mire hacia el florero azul con la rosa blanca y sonreí nerviosamente; los recuerdos invadían mi mente y lo mejor seria que dejara de pensar cosas tontas antes de que mi tutor se dé cuenta de mi comportamiento.

Todo seria mejor si no tuviera que degradarme vistiendo de mujer, cuando no lo soy. Los peligros que quisiera tomar, como gobernar mis propias tierras, mirar a una linda señorita con lujuria o simplemente decir una palabra inapropiada… es lo que yo nunca podría hacer. Mi vida esta enfocada a los intereses familiares y bienestar de la nación, ser una ¨_princesa_¨ recatada, inocente y obediente es lo que yo debo ser. Desde los primeros años de mi vida he sido entrenado para este tipo de situaciones; desde mantener una platica encantadora, ser maduro y formal, y ante todo esconder mi hiperactividad, debilidad y afectuosidad.

El que desee volver a ver al enmascarado no es malo, de hecho, creo que es lo mas interesante he hecho en mi vida. Quiero saber que se siente el ser seducido por alguien tan vulgar e imprudente. Quiero volver a ver esa sonrisa tan… no se como se podría describir, pero, creo que es una sonrisa estremecedora. En mi mente no me dejo de regañar, ya que estoy engañando a Lovino ¿pero que importa? El que desee volver a ver a aquel rubio, no significa que vaya a hacer algo inapropiado con el o me enamore…

_Mi corazón ya pertenece a una persona._

Me dirigí hacia el comedor principal para desayunar con mi tutor. Al abrir las puertas obtuve la desaprobación del peli negro al verme con ropa de varón, la cual se supone que dejaría de portar.

―Italia, toma asiento por favor― el chico de rostro inexpresivo me indico en donde sentarme. Sonreí tímidamente y me dirigí hacia el lugar indicado.

Los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro mientras servían todo tipo de majares, la mayoría no me gustan, pero podría comer algo sencillo sin que Kiku se dé cuenta.

―Has hecho un gran trabajo en la fiesta y compensaste la inasistencia de tu hermano― una sonrisa discreta se formo en el rostro de mi tutor ―siempre demuestras que puedes comportarte con madures, según la situación. He hecho un buen trabajo al educarte, estoy orgulloso―

―Vee~― sonreí con delicadeza. Ni muy emocionado, ni muy indiferente, una sonrisa propia y formal.

―Fuiste sencillamente encantador―

―Gracias, estoy alagado―

―Pero, se te fue dada la orden de que usaras vestidos de ahora en adelante― mustio un poco el peli negro, que no paraba de ver las ropas ¨_inapropiadas_¨ y mi sonrisa bobalicona ―nuestro invitado cree que usted es alguien formal y decente, así que tendrá que limitarse en las muestras de cariño o felicidad, en otras palabras, no puede ser muy expresivo―

―Perdóneme, pero, nuestro invitado no sabe sobre mi condición, así que agradecería que me permitiera vestir apropiadamente, amenos que Lovino este aquí―

―Lo pensare―

―Vee~― en el idioma de Kiku eso significa un si. Saboree con gusto mi nuevo logro, agregando mi comida favorita… un poco de pasta fresca.

―Hablando sobre el príncipe Lovino. En la boda, tu futuro esposo, desea que ofrezcas un recital ya que sabe de tus grandes dotes en el arte―

Me quede sin habla. Mire a mí alrededor, como si de la nada viniera la respuesta. Mi boda se acercaría y ante todo, mi hermano ahora me tendría completamente bajo su poder, otro nudo se formo en mi garganta. Debido a la situación se supone que debería estar llorando de felicidad, ya que mi marido esta interesado en mis pasatiempos y gustos, además de que eso indica que muy pronto un cuento de hadas comenzaría… pero en realidad, no sé que es ese sabor tan amargo… ¿Qué es lo que siento?

―Entiendo que estés muy feliz, pero deberías decirme lo que sientes ya que como tu tutor, quiero que tengas plena confianza en mi― dijo Kiku riéndose apropiadamente.

―Este, bueno yo…― no tenia ni idea de que debía de decir. Posiblemente si lloro, mi tutor trataría de consolarme y decirme que comprende toda mi felicidad. Si me rio tranquilamente, el pensaría que son nervios y me hablaría sobre el matrimonio y sus virtudes. Si sonrió, todo esto se acabaría y podría por fin irme…

―Entiendo, Italia_kun, no te preocupes. Confió en que tus habilidades singuen intactas y vas a hacer muy feliz a Lovino―

Mi cabeza comenzaba a doler. Desde que mi hermano se marcho, no he tenido este tipo de dolencias y desagrados. Amo a mi _fratello_, pero él quiere algo que yo no le puedo dar y eso es un amor ciego. Debo mostrarme mas alegre de lo normal ya que Lovino nunca quiso marcharse y cuando lo hizo, le prometí que cuando volviera, lo aria la persona mas feliz del mundo.

El momento más importante de mi vida se acercaría en unos días, y tengo que fingir ser alguien que no soy. Las responsabilidades poco a poco me están acabando.

Seguimos desayunando tranquilamente y no se podía escuchar otra cosa que no fuera el tema del matrimonio. Estaba apunto de sufrir un ataque de nervios, pero eso mas que afectarme a mi, le afectaría a mi fiel y leal amigo Kiku Honda, que aparte de tener que sufrir con las responsabilidades de un tutor, también esta a cargo de mi felicidad. Cuando por fin esa tensa platica se había acabado, se me fue sugerido que fuera a mi habitación favorita, para practicar un poco con el violín y el pincel… asentí tranquilamente y sonreí.

Me dirigí a mi habitación favorita, la que me fue concedida para que pintara, cantara o tocara algún instrumento. Antes, pasaba todo el tiempo en esa habitación. Como dije, eso era antes de que al pasar los años se me fueran atribuyendo más responsabilidades, y todas relacionadas con eventos sociales. Desde pequeño he sido un prodigio en cuanto al arte, pero mis habilidades se fueron oxidando poco a poco.

Lo que más me gusta hacer, es pintar hermosos paisajes y retratos de mis seres queridos.

**(Ludwig POV)**

Aun pensando en la noche anterior, me duche rápidamente con agua fría y miraba distraídamente a la nada. Llevaba un traje formal, lujoso, como la vida de estas personas. Apenas hace algunas horas que acaba de desayunar en mi habitación, tal y como le había pedido al Japonés. Salí de la habitación y camine sin rumbo. Los pasillos eran grandes y las paredes tenían toda clase de retratos… principalmente del príncipe de Italia.

En mi camino, varias sirvientas llegaban a chocar conmigo, o bueno, eso es lo que querían que pensara. Algunas enrojecían y luego hacían una torpe reverencia. Otras tartamudeaban y sonreían tratando de coquetear un poco. Pero ninguna me llamo la atención… seguí caminando.

Al pasar junto una gran puerta de roble, pude ver a la criatura mas hermosa que haya visto. Sentado en medio de la gran habitación, estaba el príncipe plasmando en un blanco lienzo el rostro de un pequeño niño. Tarareaba una pieza suave y melancólica, parecía ser una canción de cuna y a la misma vez, el cantar de su corazón. Sus ojos llenos de inocencia miraban con mucho cuidado cada detalle de la pintura. El solo verlo sonreír alegremente a aquel cuadro, hizo que mi deseo de poseerlo aumentara.

Por un momento, una lágrima solitaria viajo por las mejillas rosadas de aquel ángel, que seguía pintando con mucho entusiasmo y termino soltando un pequeño lamento. Mi corazón se rompió al presenciar eso. Parecía ser que ese niño significaba demasiado para el, o por lo menos, alguien que ocupo un lugar especial en aquel corazón de cristal.

_Siguió pintando._

Comencé a recordar a una pequeña niña vestida de sirvienta, estaba atenta a todo lo que yo asía y su rostro reflejaba la más pura curiosidad. Feliciano Vargas ha cambiado demasiado, pero sigue conservando esa belleza tan pulcra y angelical. Si su personalidad no ha cambiado, este juego será más fácil de ganar… pronto tendré a ese chico entregándose completamente a mi.

Si quiero que eso pase, también tengo que llevar una relación amena… ya que al parecer he puesto muy nervioso al principito y eso me puede afectar en un futuro.

Silenciosamente entre a la habitación, por ningún motivo deje de mirar sus delicadas manos sosteniendo aquel pincel. El me miro por un segundo y al parecer, estaba más que perturbado… suspiro con suavidad y siguió con su retrato.

Cuando por fin termino con aquel cuadro, dejo a un lado los pinceles y me miro con miedo.

**(Feliciano POV)**

―Espero no haberlo interrumpido, Príncipe― dijo el rubio inexpresivamente ―usted tiene un gran talento para el arte y no pude resistir la tentación de mirar la belleza de su cuadro―

El parecía indiferente, a pesar de que me halagaba hermosamente… aun así, el parece ser una persona insoportable y cualquiera se alejaría de él. Pero yo no me considero parte del montón y pensé en mantener una conversación amena, solo para conocer más al príncipe de mirada fría.

―Gracias por lo halagos, Alteza― trate de ser lo menos expresivo posible. Pagándole con la misma moneda ―pero lamento informarle que prefiero practicar en privado―

―Entiendo, me marchare en unos segundos. Pero antes, quiero tener una conversación amena con usted― al pronunciar aquellas palabras, pude notar que el chico de ojos azules trataba de contener la risa… me ofendí notoriamente y de seguro mi cara estaba mas que sonrojada ante tal acto de insolencia.

―¿A que tipo de conversación se refiere?― sonreí hipócritamente, fingiendo que su propuesta me agradaba y estaba mas que interesado en escuchar cada una de sus toscas palabras y ver sus vulgares acciones. El noto mi ceja levantada… una simple línea se dibujaba en mi rostro ―¿Qué es lo que desea comentarme?―

―Es solo que anoche note que usted estaba incomodo con mi presencia y creí necesario preguntarle el motivo. Tal vez he hecho algo imprudente y no me he dado cuenta― su sonrisa irónica hizo que casi perdiera los estribos.

Mi tic verbal amenazaba con salir, pero trate de contenerlo y seguir mirando los ojos fríos de aquel príncipe. Mi apariencia puede ser frágil, pero no soy débil en cuanto estas situaciones.

―No creo que usted haya hecho algo inapropiado― rodé los ojos disimuladamente, mientras recordaba aquella muestra de interés tan vulgar ―y no me incomoda para nada su presencia―

―Entonces, ¿Por qué tartamudea?―

―Yo no, yo no estoy tartamudeando― mi voz temblaba. Parecía un pequeño niño asustadizo, escondiendo la paleta que no debía comer ―no se a que se refiere―

―Pensé que podríamos ser amigos, como hace algunos años atrás― sus ojos profundos como el mar se detuvieron para mirarme con melancolía ―aun no he podido olvidar lo bien que nos llevábamos y las aventuras que vivimos juntos. Es por eso que he vuelto, por un corto tiempo, para volver a revivir viejos recuerdos―

**(Ludwig POV)**

Me sentía extraño. Se supone que todo eso era una simple mentira, de esas a las que estamos acostumbrados a escuchar y vivir. Pero mi pecho comenzó a doler cuando vi la sonrisa tierna y amorosa de aquel príncipe. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos parecían resaltar inocencia. Ya no era aquel príncipe responsable y formal que he conocido, ahora era esa pequeña sirvienta, inocente e ingenua. Parecía irradiar paz.

―De hecho, ¡me encantaría que volviéramos a ser amigos!― su suave voz parecía demostrar felicidad y tranquilidad.

No puedo aprovecharme de alguien tan inocente como el, por unos segundos me había arrepentido de mis pensamientos impuros. Pero no lo hice. Deseo recorrer cada centímetro de su tersa piel con mis manos, escuchar mi nombre entre gemidos y combinar nuestros sabores en una delicada danza sensual. En mi mente una voz me gritaba que dejara todo eso aun lado y siguiera con el plan de ser su amigo. Eso me molestaba. Seguiré mis instintos y con mi plan de seducirlo are que se enamore de mí; aunque sea un poco, para que él se entregue en cuerpo y alma.

**(Feliciano POV)**

Creo que demostré demasiada emoción en mis palabras, ya que el rubio no había vuelto a decir nada. No pude evitar el sentirme tan feliz al escuchar que él quería ser mi amigo. Pero sus palabras parecían tener un significado oculto, algo que quiero averiguar.

No recuerdo mucho de mi infancia, gracias a los dolorosos recuerdos que albergan mi mente, pero creo… que hay un alegre niño dentro de aquel príncipe. Quiero tener lindos recuerdos de aquellas épocas, quiero que él me diga como era mi sonrisa antes de aquel incidente, quiero tener a alguien con quien hablar… quiero que el vuelva a abrir viejas heridas, tal vez así, yo podría entregar mi corazón una vez mas.

_Quiero sentir lo que Lovino siente por mi. _

_Vivir una mentira y aun así tratar de creérmela, tal vez así es como debió ser desde un principio._

―Ya que seremos amigos, siéntase libre de tutearme― dije con una sonrisa nerviosa y vacilante. Ya había pasado tiempo y el chico seguía sin decir algo. Simplemente miraba hacia la nada ―puede llamarme Feliciano o ¨_Italia_¨, así es como me nombran de cariño en el palacio… debido a que Italia me pertenece y no puedo evitarlo, pero soy italiano de corazón―

―Entonces también puedes tutearme, llámame Ludwig, si lo deseas― me pareció ver una sonrisa ―y te llamare ¨_Italia_¨, siempre y cuando el Sr. Kiku no este cerca, ya que lo consideraría una falta de respeto hacia su protegido―

Estaba de acuerdo con el príncipe, si Kiku nos escuchara llamándonos por nuestro nombre, posiblemente obtendría una buena reprendida. Y ni se diga de Lovino…

―¡Me alegra! Vee~― ya no podía reprimir mas mis emociones… y eso provoco una pequeña risa en el rubio, ya me sentía en confianza. Pero aun me incomodaba lo que ocurrió anoche en la fiesta y decidí hacerlo pasar por la misma vergüenza que yo pase ―antes que nada, quiero aclarar algo que sucedió anoche en… la fiesta― mire hacia otro lado para que no notara mi sonrojo, el nerviosismo se apodero de mi y comencé a divagar ―cuando b-beso mi ma… mi mano, pude no-no-notar que su l-lengua…―

―No entiendo― dijo tratando de disimular curiosidad, parecía que disfrutaba al ver mi nerviosismo. Creo que no fue buena idea esto.

―Usted, digo, este… después de b-besar mi mano…― no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarme y mas que hacerle pasar vergüenza, yo estaba haciéndome ver patético ―pa-pa-paso su l-l-lengua entre sus… sus… sus l-labios―

―Eso es muy imprudente, creo que no lo estaba haciendo conscientemente― volvió a sonreír pícaramente ―en verdad lo lamento demasiado, _Italia_, permítame compensarle invitándolo a tomar él te―

―Vee~―

―Y dime ¿aun practicas con el violín?― me pregunto el rubio con cierta curiosidad.

―Un poco―

―Me gustaría escucharlo tocar―

―En mi boda, daré un recital para mi futuro esposo así que seguramente podrá estar ahí―

Ludwig parecía sorprendido. Tal vez no se esperaba que yo tomara tan bien la situación y lo dijera con tanta naturaleza.

―Me imagino que esta esperando ansioso ese día―

―Claro…― sonreí delicadamente. Ni siquiera yo podía creer lo que había dicho, esto había sonado tan real…

Ludwig frunció el seño notoriamente. De nuevo se sentía distante y antipático; parecía ser que no le había agradado para nada mi respuesta. Me escuche convincente así que es imposible que él se haya molestado al sospechar que estaba mintiendo… después de hablar sobre nuestra antigua y nueva amistad.

―Bueno, me tengo que retirar, debe practicar y como usted menciono. Se concentra mejor a solas―

**(Ludwig POV)**

Al parecer el pequeño príncipe esta enamorado de su prometido y no me sorprende, ya que al ser su hermano es obvio que se han atribuido un cariño especial. Pero no estoy dispuesto a ceder ni un poco en mi decisión.

Debo pensar en una estrategia que me permita alanzar mi vitoria, creo que por algo es muy famosa la frase ¨_en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale_¨. Pero no estoy interesado en el amor de esa criatura… simplemente es un capricho de mi parte.

Hice una reverencia rápida y camine hacia la salida; estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que olvide por completo a Feliciano.

―¡Ludwig!― pare en seco.

―¿Desea algo alteza?― pregunte curioso. El castaño estaba nervioso, sonreía tímidamente y comenzó a divagar.

―Quería saber…― el italiano bajo su mirada y su sonrojo se hizo mas notorio ―¿le gustaría tomar él te conmigo esta tarde?―

―Me siento honrado― creo que esto va a ser mas fácil de lo que pensé.

―_¡Que alegría! Así podrá conocer a mi hermano…―_

* * *

**¡Ya volví! Creí que no lo haría, pero aquí estoy vivita y coleando :3… después de recuperarme de la horrible gripe DX me puse a estudiar para mis exámenes finajes jur, jur, jur… ya casi alcanzo el nivel ¨perfección¨, solo tengo que matar a la primera de la clase ¡Y listo! Jejejejeje no es cierto ¿o si *-*?.**

**Espero que les haya ido bien en el día de San Valentín, ¨yo esperaba algo así como… que mi novio me regalara un doujinshi de Itacest jejejejeje, pero solo obtuve chocolates y unos aretes :p, como quiero un novio yaoiyista u. u XD¨ y también me lo imaginaba como en las películas de terror XD lo siento, no puedo evitarlo… bueno, quiero decirles que me rompí mucho el coco estas semanas y por lo tanto no había podido actualizar, además de que he estado asiendo puras tonterías… ¡Pero tampoco puedo evitarlo! Siempre he dicho que los mexicanos somos muy alegres jejejejejejej y además de albureros, borrachos y chingones ¡eso incluye a nuestros demás hermanos!**

**También me ha costado un poco por que soy muy informal al hablar y los conceptos que quería sacar en la historia, no podía hacerlos por el simple hecho de que salían puras tonterías de mi mente y no parecía la conversación de unos príncipes recatados… tratare de hacer los capis mas largos ¡pero no me llega la inspiración! (antes me llegaba hasta con ver una paleta tirada y gritaba a los cuatro vientos ¡Ha llegado la inspiración! X3) se los juro, siempre terminaban mis amigas por reírse de mi actitud.**

**Creo que nada mas les quiero decir eso… (No me hagan recordarles lo de Luciano por que soy capaz de aventar la computadora por la ventana *-* no me tienten)**

**AmazingTamales03: ¡Me encanto el nuevo capi de ¨Cambiando por ti¨! Al principio dije… ya estoy grandecita como para limitarme en el Lemon y después de conocer al señor dildo morado… las cosas ya no han sido iguales *-* (gomene~ aun soy muy inocente en cuanto a algunos aspectos, además de que tiene poco que he entrado al lado ¨**_**oscuro**_**¨ del yaoi XD es así como lo llamo) espero con ansias tus demás contis y quiero ver mas de ese Feliciano sexoso *¬* ¡Faitín amiga!**

**incestyaoilady: ¡Amigocha! Espero que te haya gustado esta conti y no te haya decepcionado. Ya que si no se han dado cuenta, esto último lo escribí con algunos tequilas a mi lado XD. Ahora es tu turno el acordarme de que no escriba tomada **

**gatita-yaoi: ¡Gracias! Gracias a ti me compuse rápido (¿Cuál rápido? Ya tengo dos semanas con la mendiga gripe XD) jajajajajja ante todo esta el GerIta *-*, pero también están sexi el itacest jejejejejeje es por eso que he decidido hacer de mis locuras y combinar estas dos parejas tan genialosas. Espero que te haya gustado este capi y sigas leyendo estas locuras :p**

**Nos vemos! Los quiero a todos y cuídense mucho! :3 **

**Bye nye**


	4. Adolescence Parte 1

***ADOLESCENCE PARTE 1***

_***El baile eterno que nos prometimos, nos llena el corazón de mentiras***_

Lovino había acudido al baile real.

El pequeño de cabellos marrones, casi rojizos, miraba con detenimiento a toda esa gente que se mesclaba entre rizas y halagos. Antonio lo había obligado a ir, ni siquiera le había dicho a donde se dirigían, solamente le pidió que se vistiera con sus mejores galas y peinara un poco su cabello.

_A pesar de su corta edad, el principito ya tenía grandes responsabilidades._

El español era mayor que Lovino por unos cuantos años, pero aun así, para un pequeño… ya era la gran diferencia de siete años suficiente como para que los dos se llevaran como perros y gatos. El palacio que habían visitado estaba adornado de muchas pinturas y esculturas; en un estilo barroco incomparable, pero claro, seguía en Italia… en el país que gobernaba y que era famoso por su arte renacentista. El principito camino por las orillas de aquel salón, no conocía ha nadie ahí, y no es como si quisiera hablar con alguien, pero se sentía solo… odiaba ver como los demás danzaban al ritmo del vals y el solo podía mirar con una media sonrisa.

Siguió caminando…

No podía entender porque habían combinado esas dos épocas: ¨_el barroco y la renacentista_¨. Sinceramente no se veía muy bien que digamos; ya que algunas paredes se encontraban plagadas de adornos excesivos, sin ningún espacio en blanco, y por otra parte, las pinturas plasmaban con perfección el cuerpo humano, los pequeños animales que viven en el bosque… nuevas ideas plasmadas en lienzos. Siguió admirando aquel bello salón.

Los demás invitados continuaban bailando, al parecer nunca se iban a cansar y lo peor de todo, es que Antonio seguiría en la fiesta y obligaría a nuestro príncipe a seguir ahí. Pero bueno, si iba a estar toda la noche en ese lugar al menos se la pasaría bien. Se acercó a la mesa de bocadillos y tomo una copa llena de un liquido un tanto viscoso, de color amarillo… la degusto con suavidad y sonrió al sentir el tacto picante de la bebida en su lengua. Tal vez le gustaría algo más dulce, como el niño que es… pero aquel licor le había agradado bastante y decidió tomar un poco mas.

―Vee~― Lovino escucho un pequeño suspiro.

Al otro lado de la mesa, se encontraba una pequeña niña de ojos inocentes. La pequeña estiraba su mano para poder alcanzar un pastelillo de crema, que se encontraba alejado de la orilla. El príncipe no podía estar más encantado con la presencia de aquella niña, por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien jugar.

Lovino se acercó con cuidado, no quería asustar a la pequeña, que hacia esfuerzos sobre naturales por alcanzar un bocadillo y fue cuando pudo mirarla detenidamente…

_Aquella niña era hermosa._

De simple vista se podía notar que era mucho menor que Lovino, apenas y podía llegar a la orilla de la mesa. Portaba un hermoso vestido blanco, con holanes en el pecho, tal vez para ocultar un poco su figura ya que una señorita no debería ser insinuante y seguiría al pie de la letra la etiqueta. Llevaba unos pequeños zapatos plateados de bailarina, con un moño negro en la punta, que apenas y se notaba… pero era un tierno detalle. Algunos adornos como pulseras, aretes y collares adornaban a la princesa.

_Al menos Lovino había pensado que era digna de tal belleza._

Su piel era claramente blanca; no pálida, no morena… se mantenía de un color crema como las muñecas. El príncipe tenía tantas ganas de tocar su rostro, o por lo menos tomar su mano… pare saber si su piel era tan suave como lo aparentaba. Estaba tan humectada, se veía tan sensible, que parecía que un simple rose la dejaría totalmente rosada.

Su cabello era castaño, hermoso a los ojos de Lovino. Era corto y parecía de niño, pero el flequillo hacia resaltar sus enormes ojos. Su cabello parecían finas hebras de tela delicada, tal y como esos vestidos lujosos de fiesta. Algunos pasadores negros recogían el lado izquierdo de su cabellera, un simple detalle de coquetería. Un extraño chino se asomaba entre esos cabellos lacios… ese chino que se parecía tanto al que Lovino tenía en el fleco. Aun cuando la pequeña brincaba cada vez mas desesperada, sus cabellos se movían con gracia y delicadeza… como si todo estuviera planeado; como si le hicieran una invitación al príncipe de que los tomara y los acariciara gentilmente.

_Su rostro era digno de un ángel._

Parecía el rostro de una muñeca de porcelana. Los ojos grandes y tupidos de largas pestañas castañas. Las dos pupilas llenas de la miel más dulce que el menor pudiera recordar. Mejillas rosadas y nariz pequeña, una perfecta combinación para su figura tan delicada. Rostro redondo y un poco regordete, definitivamente era una niña sana. Labios tan rosados y aunque fuera increíble, tenían la figura de un corazón… un corazón tan humectado y provocador.

Lovino tomo el pastelito de crema con una enorme fresa en el centro y se lo ofreció a la pequeña.

―Lo siento― la pequeña se inclino rápidamente y su rostro se volvía del color de los tomates; había hecho una reverencia perfecta, digna de reconocer y se retiro rápidamente hacia la nada.

El príncipe miro confundido… aquella niña se había escondido detrás de una telas moradas. ¿Por qué se escondía? ¿Acaso no era una invitada? ¿Y si había entrado al palacio sin consentimiento? Definitivamente estaría en problemas.

_Pero algo le decía que ella era algo mucho más que una simple niña adinerada._

Camino tranquilamente hacia ella… no debía levantar sospechas. Debía parecer curioso y para nada interesado en lo que se ocultaba detrás de aquella tela.

Se acercó lo suficiente como para notar que la pequeña temblaba y con sus manitas se cubría medianamente con la cortina de tela morada. El príncipe se inclino llevando su mano derecha hacia su espalda y su mano izquierda hacia enfrente… hizo una reverencia hacia aquella niña. Algo que ni siquiera habría hecho con una verdadera princesa…

―Un placer conocerla― Lovino sonrió levemente y se sentó junto a ella ―¿No le agradan las fiestas?―

―No es eso― hablo por fin la pequeña. Su voz era sumamente fina y aguda… ―es solo que me han prohibido salir de mi habitación―

―¿Vives aquí?―

―Si― la menor volvió a suspirar y sonrió levemente ―pero a mi señor no le gusta que venga a sus fiestas, así que me deja encerrada en mi habitación… yo solo quería una golosina―

―Toma― Lovino le volvió a ofrecer aquel dulce de leche y por supuesto la castaña lo había aceptado con una sonrisa ―¿Cuál es tu nombre?―

―Me llaman ¨Chibitalia¨, pero mi nombre verdadero es Feliciano― el príncipe aguanto la risa, de hecho le resultaba muy cómico el que una niña tan bella como ella tuviera nombre de hombre.

El vals seguía su curso y al parecer, Antonio ni se había percatado de la desaparición de su protegido. Lovino tenia muchas ganas de bailar y no con una de esas princesas llenas de maquillaje y adornos extravagantes… no… él quería bailar con su nueva amiga.

―¿Me permite?― pregunto nuevamente el chico de cabellos marrones. Definitivamente esa noche se estaba volviendo demasiado atrevido e insolente, pero ¿Qué más da? Esta era de las pocas veces, si no es que la primera, en la que le interesaba demasiado una chica.

La pequeña sonrió tímidamente y tomo la mano extendida del príncipe. Al rosar su delicada piel, con la fría mano de Lovino, Feliciano pudo sentir una descarga… como si sus manos estuvieran ansiando ese momento.

_Un hilo rojo que se enreda, que se deshace… pero aun así, nos mantiene unidos. _

La mano de Lovino claramente era más grande y el largo de sus dedos no era el mismo. Pero aun así sus manos tenían la medida perfecta, un complemento que los hacia sentir unidos, conocidos, algo que les avisaba que estaban con su alma gemela… o al menos Lovino había pensado y sentido eso. Los dos tomaron posiciones para comenzar a bailar ese tan conocido ritmo… un, dos, tres. _Un, dos, tres._ Ese ritmo tan enigmático y romántico, que parecía una canción perfecta para el cortejo de una persona.

Sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos, tan calientes. El aliento del príncipe chocaba contra la cabellera del castaño y hacia que se estremeciera. Sus ojos se habían encontrado… los bosques verdes y frescos de Lovino, junto con la miel de avellana llena de ternura e inocencia de Feliciano. La mano izquierda del príncipe se posaba sobre la cintura de ¨_la pequeña princesa_¨ y su mano derecha sostenía con firmeza, pero a la misma vez con suavidad su pequeña y delicada mano. El ritmo había aumentado… la música seguía siendo lenta y con demasiadas pautas, pero ellos ya no bailaban al son de ese vals… ellos seguían los latidos acelerados de su corazón; al punto de que no necesitaban verse. Cerrando los ojos, ambos se habían acercado cada vez mas, sintiendo la respiración del otro sobre sus labios. Compartiendo el calor. Compartiendo los latidos del corazón.

Esto ya no era un simple juego de niños.

_Los dos comenzaban a sentir necesidad de ser tocados… los dos tenían demasiada necesidad de sentir su presencia. _

_La suave tela de la cortina que los cubría, bailaba junto con ellos… ocultándoles. Ocultando el acto tan carnal e impuro que los dos NIÑOS compartían. _

_Sus labios se unieron en un momento lleno de magia._

Lovino nunca se hubiera imaginado que unos labios fueran tan acaramelados… tan dulces, tan suaves y humectados. Aquellos labios de color rosa claro y con un sabor incomparable, como el dulce de leche que había ingerido anteriormente la pequeña. Una de sus manos subió rápidamente a su nuca y acaricio delicadamente sus cabellos, atrayéndola cada vez mas. Ya no le bastaba con saborear su exterior… quería adentrarse en su cavidad bucal y explorarla.

Hasta que se atrevió a ejercer mas fuerza para poder tocar su lengua.

_¡Pero solo son unos niños!_

Unos pequeños que no tienen idea de lo que están asiendo… no saben el significado de la palabra ¨beso¨. Unos pequeños que apenas y podrían llenar su mente de lindos recuerdos; recuerdos de una linda infancia plagada de juegos y sorpresas. De alegrías y risas… ellos no deberían tener responsabilidades. No deberían estar en ese mundo lleno de lujos y arrogancia... en donde solo se pudieran preocupar sobre como prevenir caídas y raspones en las rodillas.

Unos niños comunes y normales…

_¿Pero como podía ser eso?_

Lovino no solo era un príncipe… era el príncipe de Italia del Sur. Un pequeño niño de apenas diez años de edad, que se dedicaba a ir eventos sociales, atender las necesidades de su gente. Sangre noble corre por sus venas. Su vida llena de intereses familiares, bienestar de la nación.

Habían tantos secretos en su familia… él estaba decidido a descubrirlos, pero aun era pequeño.

A pesar de su corta edad era muy inteligente y participaba en las estrategias cuando de guerra se hablaba.

Nunca había conocido a sus padres; por lo que había escuchado de Antonio: su madre había muerto al dar a luz y su padre había muerto en la guerra… es por eso que se había quedado al cuidado de uno de sus amigos de la familia y termino viviendo en España, junto con Antonio… el príncipe de ese lugar.

Estaba muy agradecido de que no lo dejaran abandonado, aunque por momentos deseaba mejor estar muerto… Lovino estaba cansado de esa vida. Esa vida que no le brinda satisfacción alguna y solamente podía mostrar una sonrisa hueca. Algo que desde sus primeros años de vida había aprendido.

_Pero al estar con esa criatura, todo su panorama había cambiado… la vida ya no era monotemática, ahora había conocido el placer de sonreír._

_De tener a alguien tan parecido a el… _

_***El tiempo se había detenido***_

_***Dos chicos se abrazan***_

_***Y cada latido diferente del corazón… se sincronizaba***_

La pequeña comenzaba a temblar en los brazos del príncipe. Sus hombros subían y bajaban en un reflejo del hipo provocado por el llanto. Sus labios se despegaron rápidamente y Lovino se dio cuenta de que aquellos ojos llenos de ternura se llenaban por completo de lágrimas… lágrimas que parecían llenas de rencor, aquella agua salada era fruto del arrepentimiento.

Del miedo.

De la frustración.

Feliciano miro hacia el reloj y noto que ya eran más de las doce… no se había percatado que los invitados se retiraban despidiéndose de su ¨_amo_¨ con una elegante reverencia. Tenia que irse… debía estar en su cuarto durmiendo, si la llegaba a encontrar con otro chico, fuera de su habitación… probablemente se ganaría unos buenos golpes, como la forma en la que había sido educada. Ya que al ser una señorita no debería estar tan tarde con un chico… eso simplemente era contra las reglas y la moral.

El príncipe beso las lagrimas de la niña y sonreía al mismo tiempo… no quería dejarla ir.

_***La princesa que lleva un imborrable perfume olor a pólvora, había roto por completo la mascara de hielo de Lovino***_

La menor se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a correr hacia una de las salidas… aun temblaba y seguía llorando. El príncipe corrió detrás de ella, pero fue detenido por el príncipe de España.

―Nos quedaremos algunos días aquí― dijo Antonio cortando el frio silencio del pequeño príncipe.

Lovino paro de forcejear y dejo que lo guiaran hacia una de las habitaciones de aquel palacio, tenia la esperanza de volver a ver a aquella pequeña niña, tan solo una vez más…

_Pero no había vuelto a suceder._

A pesar de que su estancia en ese lugar había sido demasiado larga, nunca más había vuelto a ver a esa hermosa niña de cabellos castaños y labios azucarados…

Todos los días regresaba a ese salón y se sentaba detrás de aquella tela morada, tenia la esperanza de que la pequeña volviera a ese lugar, que volviera… solo quería ver una mas de sus sonrisas. No volvería a tener contacto físico con ella e incluso se había prometido que ni siquiera tocaría su mano, simplemente le sonreiría y esperaba que ella correspondiera a esa muestra… pero por más tiempo que pasaba escondido en aquel lugar, nunca mas había escuchado de ella.

Pasaron los días y pronto tendría que regresar con Antonio hacia el palacio de España. Lovino se había dado por vencido, siempre que traba de sacar conversación sobre aquella niña, uno de los sirvientes lo detenía o si no, el mismo dueño de la casa cambiaba la conversación. Era evidente que nadie quería que ellos dos se vieran. Por una extraña sensación su corazón no dejaba de hacerle preguntas a su cabeza… era uno mas de esos debates en los que se veía envuelto, sin saber que hacer.

_Pero tal vez seria mejor regresar a su reino y al cumplir la mayoría de edad, volvería para reclamar lo que por derecho era suyo… por que no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados. _

_Lovino regresaría por aquella niña… _

Los sirvientes ayudaban a los príncipes a subir su equipaje. Lovino y Antonio se habían despedido del Rey del Norte de Italia y habían prometido venir a visitarlo mas seguido. Pero Antonio tenía otros planes para su protegido, creo que ya era momento de que supiera la verdad sobre su familia, que tomara el reino que por derecho le pertenecía, que conociera a su _hermano de sangre_.

―Fue un placer el contar con su presencia― se despidió una alegre muchacha de cabellos castaños y largos, recogidos por un lindo paliacate blanco. Sus ropas eran simplemente las de su uniforme, también era una sirvienta. Levanto su mano en señal de despedida y siguió deseándoles suerte en su largo viaje.

Pero Lovino no había sonreído y no lo iba a hacer.

―Adiós― se despidió Antonio.

Y fue cuando volvió a ver a la niña…

Sus cabellos castaños ya no estaban adornados por aquellos pasadores, que la hacían ver más mona. No portaba esos vestidos elegantes y hermosos, los cuales Lovino había imaginado a la perfección en la fina figura de la pequeña. Sus pies eran resguardados por unos zapatos de hombre, que al parecer le seguían quedando grandes. En su angelical rostro ya no se encontraba una sonrisa y en sus ojos ya no se reflejaba inocencia.

Ahora era todo lo contrario…

Llevaba un elegante traje color café y se asomaba con cuidado, detrás de una de las paredes de la gran mansión.

Partieron rápidamente y al parecer, ni Feliciano, ni Lovino estaban gustosos de volverse a ver… no bajo esas nuevas circunstancias. Los dos cruzaron miradas y suspiraron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasaron los años y Lovino no paraba de recordar a esa niña, que termino vistiéndose de niño. Las responsabilidades se habían hecho cada vez mayores y ya no podía frecuentar lugares de su agrado. Su relación con Antonio había ido mejorando, aunque aun le tenia un poco de rencor sobre algunos viejos recuerdos… que cicatrizaban como viejas heridas.

_Había llegado el momento de hacer una unión… tenia que casarse con la hija del Rey del Norte de Italia para hacer una unificación y poder atribuir más tierras a su dominio._

Busco sus mejores ropas, llevo a sus más leales sirvientes y Antonio lo acompañaría como ¨su padre¨ para pedir la mano de esa jovencita.

Se había enterado sobre la deplorable situación del Rey y hace unos meses atrás había comenzado a cortejar a la princesa por medio de cartas. Todo estaba planeado… claro que no lo hacia por amor, ni siquiera la conocía, pero necesitaba esas tierras y luego, iría en busca de aquella niña que le había robado las sonrisas.

* * *

_**Y por otro lado estaba la ¨doncella¨, creada por un tonto.**_

_¡Mi más grande creación! ¡MI HERMOSA DONCELLA!_

Usando un vestido negro de terciopelo, con grandes y extravagantes holanes llenos de pedrería. Un velo en el cabello y grandes moños adornando los pliegues de ese vestido. Zapatillas de cristal y un limpio maquillaje natural. Guantes en las manos, guantes que no dejan al desnudo alguna parte de su piel. Y el corset que ajustaba mágicamente su cuerpo, haciéndole parecer la chica mas hermosa de todo el mundo… ese cuerpo tan bien formado y creación de una simple fantasía.

Con una sonrisa noble, Feliciano caminaba tranquilamente dentro ese oscuro castillo. Rosaba débilmente sus piernas y meneaba las caderas con delicadeza, tenia que aprender a caminar con aquellas zapatillas de cristal, que habían sido guardadas durante demasiado tiempo y nunca hubiera sacado, de no ser por su ¨_padre_¨. Algunas gotas de sangre vagaban sobre su piel blanca y sedosa… fruta de los castigos que habían sembrado en su cuerpo. La vista hacia enfrente y no miraba hacia atrás… el porte elegante que toda señorita desearía alcanzar.

El chico ya no sabía identificar los sueños de la realidad… pero seguía sonriendo, mirando la poca luz que se filtraba a través de aquellas cortinas de colores obscuros. Bebía un poco de vino y seguía caminando sin rumbo alguno. Las sirvientas caminaban a su alrededor mientras acomodaban su vestido que se arrugaba fácilmente al caminar o acomodaban su cabello perfectamente planchado… ya no había rastro de su característico chino, tampoco esa sonrisa tan cálida.

_Tan solo quiero una misteriosa y brillante chica. Que sea una diosa de las masacres, seguramente yo me volvería su esclavo. _

Él estaba condenado a un amor que se esta llenando de la locura; en este mundo donde nada es real o correcto. ¨Papá¨ se lo había enseñado todo… desde el porte de una linda jovencita, hasta el como mantener una deliciosa platica. Las mentiras que llenaban su corazón eran su única fuente de vida, si no podía seguir cumpliendo con sus expectativas ¿Qué sentido tenia? Mas gotas de sangre caían por sus brazos, definitivamente eso no era bueno, pero seguía caminando sin temblar. En cuestión de horas llegaría su prometido, alguien que esperaba a una bella señorita a la cual desposar. Para eso había sido educada… aquel príncipe dueño del Sur de Italia había estado cortejándole por medio de cartas, dirigidas a una tal ¨Felicia¨ princesa heredera del reino del Norte de Italia.

Cada vez más farsas… le dolía el pecho, pero debía mantener la postura o más gotas iban a caer.

_¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?_

Si él hubiera seguido al pie de la letra las reglas de esa casa, su amado aun seguiría con vida. Pero eso eran simples y tontos recuerdos, nada comparado con el gran dolor que una vez sintió…

Pero ya no recordaba, su corazón lleno de mentiras le impedía a Feliciano recordar su pasado. Solo había cabida para el futuro, que no iba a ser tan diferente de como se lo habían pintado, todos sus amigos falsos y un amor tan obsesivo y esquizofrénico que ninguna persona podría imaginar.

Por dentro, el príncipe estaba muriendo… necesitaba una luz que lo ayudara y que volviera a reprogramarlo. Como el títere que es.

_Una bella doncella no ríe y no contradice la palabra de sus mayores._

_Necesitas que te ajuste aun mas ese vestido, no importa si tenemos que dejar de alimentarte, mientras tengas agua y un buen descanso, no morirás antes del matrimonio._

El castaño de ojos color miel miraba el cielo azul mientras un gentil viento soplaba. Debía estar adentro, lejos de toda esa suciedad ya que su vestido no se debía arruinar. Pero su padre había de estar en su oficina arreglando unas cosas antes de que su prometido llegara… su salud cada día empeoraba mas y estaba decidió a que no moriría hasta ver que Feliciano se casara con aquel chico del que tanto lo escondían.

Una luz lleno los jardines floridos y una lagrima cayo sobre su propio pecho… ¿Por qué lloraba? Debía estar feliz, debía estar saltando de un lado a otro por que no se quedaría como muñeca de estantería, para que solo la vieran. Pronto se casaría con uno de los príncipes más poderosos y forjarían un nuevo imperio, tenia que estar feliz por no ser un reflejo más de la palabra ¨_perdedor_¨. Esa palabra tan temida por ¨_su señor_¨. Esa palabra que aun no conocía gracias aquellos golpes en la espalda que le propiciaban para que todo quedara perfecto.

_Tú no necesitas pensar en esas cosas, en tu mente déjalas como están y compórtate._

Aquellas palabras retumbaban en la mente del joven príncipe vestido de princesa… una simple marioneta de carne y hueso. Algo que solo esta de adorno y aprende acatar nuevas ordenes… ese rostro tan angelical bien cuidado, que pronto se vendería al mejor postor.

_Si algún día razonas mi pecado, serás incapaz de seguir._

_Y te convertirás en un ser lleno de dolor._

Dentro de una gran puerta sellada con cadenas, un hermoso chico de fina figura se cobijaba con un velo negro que cubría la habitación. El señor de esa casa llego con un pequeño botecito transparente y roció una dulce fragancia sobre el cuerpo de su hijo… perdón, hija. Papá lo había tomado todo y lo alejo de Feliciano. Los recuerdos, las ganas de vivir, el hermoso prado, la ropa de varón, la alegría… todo estaba tan distante. Sus dolorosas memorias yacían en el interior del hombre mayor de cabellos negros y lentes oscuros. El rosario con el que rezaba había sido quemado frente a sus ojos… no necesitaba un dios, para eso tenia a su papá, para que le diera un sentido a su vida… no podía rezar y revivir a los muertos. No debía tener un mínimo de esperanza sobre eso.

_Una rosa para su cabello._

Usando un vestido de terciopelo negro y una sonrisa noble dentro de esa jaula oscura. La sangre no paraba de fluir mientras Feliciano era castigado por su insolencia, se la había advertido de que no saliera en ningún momento a ese viejo prado, pero aun así el desobedeció sabiendo sobre el negro fruto que seria obligado a probar.

Aquel amor lleno de deliciosa locura. Un amor tan obsesivo y enfermizo, que había logrado hacer dolor para curar viejas heridas. Porque en este mundo lo correcto es lo que respetan y lo inmoral sobre sale en el corazón ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? Ese hombre le había vuelto a dar la vida y por eso dejaba que le hicieran lo que quisieran. Por eso esa fragancia acaramelada había sido roseada sobre su cuerpo. Por eso portaba un elegante vestido negro y una rosa había sido puesta en su cabellera. Por eso sangraba de la espalda y de los brazos. Por eso se hacia llamar ¨_ella_¨.

_Hasta que muriera seria su marioneta._

Sufrir de esta manera es el precio de una princesa.

_**Sáquenme de esta casa de muñecas…**_

_**¡Por favor sáquenme de aquí!**_

* * *

**Gracias por comentar y leer esta historia tan loca y cambiante… claro que Lud, Lovi y Feli van a sufrir un buen y lo digo por que planeo casi matarlos jo~ y gomene por las que quieren Spamano, hay un poco, pero depende de como se lo tomen y ya saben y quedan advertidas de que habrá futuras muertes… yo se lo que les digo. **

**Subiré… um… no se como cuantos capítulos del pasado de los italianos ya que quiero relatar desde la primera vez que se vieron (que es esta) hasta como deciden casarse. Pero bueno, eso depende de mi imaginación.**

**TAMBIEN PERDONEN EL RETRASO**

**Este cinco de Mayo cumpli mis quince añotes así que tuve que organizar la fiesta mas chingona de mi vida y no podía ni prender la computadora, recibí un buen de regalos (la mayoría eran bolsas y yo decía ¬¬ para que chingados quiero una bolsa… pero bueno, no todo estuvo mal) y baile como una loca desquiciada.**

**Tuve dos bailes modernos: danza árabe y hip hop y quiero decirles que me salieron… MUAH! De concurso.**

**Creo que eso es todo je… nos leemos luego.**

**Y no olviden…**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz… algún día conquistare el mundo y obligare a los hombres a hacer mas yaoi… pero yaoi del chingon… se los prometo.**

**Bueno bye nye**


End file.
